Karma
by Jade121
Summary: Merry Gentry/Harry Potter crossover. For For Scifichick774 who requested it. Ginny/Griffin. Only Fools take short-cuts


**Karma

* * *

**

For Scifichick774 who requested a _Merry Gentry/Harry Potter crossover. _Ginny/Griffin. I can't stand either one of them, so don't expect much.

* * *

.

Griffin stood in the shadows listening intently to the two women arguing. Or more accurately the plain slip of a girl was arguing while the other girl dismissed her. Intrigued, Griffin formulated his plan.

"Oh honestly!" the bushy haired girl exclaimed as she strode away. She left behind a fuming slip of a girl. The girl acted like a two year old when she stomped her foot and cursed under her breath.

Smirking Griffin slowly increased his appeal. "Hello there."

"Hello," she greeted him coyly. He watched as she twitched her wine red hair over her shoulders. A flush swept across her face as a skittish smile betrayed her interest. "I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?"

"They call me Griffin," he replied smoothly. Adding another lay of glamour on, he watched as she unconsciously moved closer to him. "Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly as she twisted a lock on her figure nervously. "I hate it though."

"I knew someone with hair just like that. She didn't like it either. May I," Griffin inquired as he gestured to her hair. Slowly he stepped out of the shadows. As soon as he touched her hair, he heard her gasp. Adding just a bit more power to make himself glow, he found that she was easy to manipulate. "I couldn't help but over hear your lively conversation regarding the near perfect fertility potion that you created."

"That I… oh… oh, yes, I created. So far the results are almost one hundred percent of every couple. Granted there were was that one that it didn't work for. But I'm sure that it was a fluke or something like that," she whispered as she ran her tongue over her dry lips.

"What are the properties of this potion?" Griffin inquired as he stroked her hand.

"Liquidly and blue," she answered happily as she gazed at him in wonder. "You're all glittery."

Groaning, Griffin momentarily thought about reducing his appeal but then dismissed that thought. Backing away from the girl, he wasn't surprised when she lunged for him. "I st… have some of the potion at my place."

"Why don't we continue this there?" Griffin whispered as he held out his hand to her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the bushy haired woman moving towards him. '_I'm going to have a bit of sport tonight and you won't be able to prevent it._'

Groaning in pain, Griffin clutched his stomach as sunlight stabbed his eyes. Every muscle within his body hurt. His ears picked up a similar sound coming from his companion. Trying to focus on his magic, he found that he couldn't.

With great racking sobs, she screamed out in pain. "She's poisoned us, with her potion."

"She?" Griffin inquired way too late. "You told me, you created the potion."

Ginny clutched her head as she whimpered out in pain. Curling up into a ball, she cried, "Hermione created the potion. We're dying."

"I wouldn't say you're dying," the bushy woman from the night before stated bluntly. "Not yet at least. But once mother finds out Ginny, you'll wish you were dead."

"How can you say that, Hermione?" Ginny whimpered as she looked at him beseechingly. "We need a med-witch!"

"What is happening?" Griffin demanded as he clutched even tighter to his stomach.

"The two of you swallowed an experimental fertility potion and then copulated," Hermione answered coolly. "What do you think is happening? Is there someone I need to contact within the Sidhe government?"

Groaning for the pain, Griffin closed his eyes in despair. "No, please. I don't understand. What is happening?"

"Karma, _Griffin_. Congratulations, you're both pregnant." Hermione stated as she leaned against the door frame. "The med-witch should be here in time for the two of you to give birth."

Griffin tried to sit up, only to find that he couldn't. '_I'm screwed!_' Griffin thought as he placed a hand on his ever growing stomach.

**The End**


End file.
